1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to livestock production buildings and more particularly deals with production building ventilation and temperature control systems.
2. Background Art
The optimum feeding and finishing conditions for livestock and particularly hogs and pigs are a function of the total environment in which they live. Therefore, proper temperature and ventilation control are important to their growth, health and welfare. These same conditions are necessary to provide a comfortable and healthy working environment for the animal caretakers.
Additionally, it is important to provide cooling air to reduce or prevent temperature stress on the livestock. However, it is also important to avoid dramatic temperature changes which may in itself cause temperature shock or stress to the livestock. Therefore, as well as controlling the rate, velocity and direction it is important to facilitate the tempering of cooler intake air before it comes into contact with the livestock. During periods of hot weather, the combination of air temperature and the heat produced by the livestock requires a substantial volume of cooling air. The optimal ambient condition depends on the number, type and age of the livestock in the building, for example, younger and smaller pigs will require less cooling air because they put off less body heat and are not as closely confined.
Little cooling air is required during cold weather. Nevertheless minimal ventilation is still required to remove moisture and for the health of the livestock and the workers. Under cold weather conditions a minimum fresh air supply is required but the temperature of the fresh air must be controlled to prevent temperature shock to the livestock. This fresh air must also be evenly distributed throughout the pig space.
Current livestock ventilation apparatus have many inadequacies primarily due to the fact that ventilation apparatus merely draw a ventilating air flow through the buildings. Such apparatus failed to properly control the air flow velocity, rate and distribution of the incoming fresh air.
One known prior art apparatus discloses an animal production building with pit ventilation through a slatted floor using both intake and exhaust fan. Air is accumulated in the attic and is pushed and pulled through the ceiling past the animals into the pit.
Another known prior art apparatus discloses a livestock consignment house having a slatted floor, a disposal pit, and a reversible fan in the roof such that air can be pushed or pulled past the animals through the pit.
Yet another known prior art apparatus discloses a building ventilation system using pit ventilations having a plurality of openings in the ceiling which are selectively controlled by mechanically complex movable baffle device.
One problem with the existing livestock production buildings relates to the conditioning of the intake air. Often the blending and mixing of intake air fails to provide a constant temperature range or blends stale air with incoming fresh air.
Another problem with the existing livestock production buildings is the inability to individually control the ventilation for each of the rooms in the building except with multiple controllers and sensors.
Still another problem is the inability to distribute fresh air evenly and completely throughout the environment especially at minimum ventilation rates causing dead or stale air spots in the room.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings relates to the uneven air flow in individual rooms especially at minimum ventilation rates.
Still another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the use of complex mechanical devices that will require maintenance.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the loss of building heat with the exhaust air during cold weather.
The present invention provides for individual room ventilation and temperature control in a livestock production building with pit ventilation having a manifold area and/or manually actuable air flow control valve and ventilation ducts for each room.
The livestock production building of the present invention includes at least one ventilation house, an attic, a manifold area, a livestock containment area, and a pit below the livestock containment area. The ventilation house contains exhaust fans that pull intake air into the attic which is then provided to the manifold area. The manifold area allows the mixing and tempering of the intake air to a constant temperature before distributing the air to the livestock containment area. The livestock containment area includes a plurality of containment rooms, each having their own manually controllable flow valve. Each containment room includes a ventilation duct or ducts coupled to the flow control valve. The air from the ventilation ducts is distributed over the animals and pulled into the pit. The air in the pit is exhausted by the fans in the ventilation house. The ventilation house may also includes a heat exchanger directly coupled to the manifold area for use in colder weather.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a manifold area for tempering and mixing of the intake air to a constant temperature using all fresh air.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of manually actuable air flow control valve for each room to allow control of the ventilation in individual rooms depending upon the size and age of the livestock therein.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a ventilation duct or ducts in each room for evenly distributing the air flow in the room.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a duct system to carry and distribute fresh air evenly and completely throughout the environment.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a system free of mechanical actuators that require substantial maintenance.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of one controller for a multiple room building.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a heat recovery system that is integrated into the ventilation system. The heat recovery system is designed for minimal maintenance and long life.
The present invention provides a livestock production building comprising a plurality of containment rooms for livestock, a pit beneath the room, an attic above the room, a ventilation duct for each room and a ventilation house coupled to the pit. The containment rooms have slatted floors. The attic includes a vent. Each ventilation duct includes a manually actuable air flow control valve. The ventilation house includes an exhaust fan and is adapted to draw air through the vent and into the attic to one of the ventilation ducts and into the rooms through the slatted floor and out via the ventilation house.
The present invention also provides a livestock production building comprising a containment room for livestock, a pit beneath the room, an attic above the room, a ventilation duct coupled to the attic to distribute air to the room, and a ventilation house coupled to the pit. The containment room has slatted floors. The attic includes a vent. The ventilation duct defines a plurality of separate air passages which include a plurality of openings allowing air to flow into the room. The ventilation house includes an exhaust fan and is adapted to draw air through the vent and into the attic to one of the ventilation ducts and then to the room through the slatted floor and out via the ventilation house.
The present invention also provides a livestock production building comprising a plurality of containment rooms for livestock, a pit beneath the room, an attic above the room, a manifold area adjacent the room and include communication with the attic, a ventilation duct in each of the rooms to distribute air within the rooms and in fluid communication with the manifold area, and a ventilation house coupled to the pit. The containment rooms have slatted floors. The attic includes a vent. The ventilation house includes an exhaust fan and is adapted to draw air through the vent and into the attic, then into the manifold area to one of the ventilation ducts and into one of the rooms through the slatted floor and out via the ventilation house.
The present invention provides a duct for providing air distribution in a room having walls and a ceiling. The duct comprises first and second laminar polymer sheets and a plurality of brackets. The first polymer sheet has a generally rectangular shape and forms a corner generally parallel to the first and second side edges. The second polymer sheet has a first edge and a second edge with the first edge attached to the first polymer sheet such that the second sheet is substantially parallel to the corner. The brackets position the first sheet and the second sheet in the room.